As soon as the tide comes in Translated by Kuuchan
by Seraphim Grace
Summary: Translated by Kuuchan


Assim que a maré subir

Após muitos anos razoavelmente calmos sob o mesmo teto Heero Yuy proprôs casamento a seu parceiro de longa data e com a pressa totalmente típica dos dois planejava o casório para o mesmo mês. Duo havia feito suas exigências e se mantinha firme quanto a elas. Eles se casariam no Japão, que era de onde diziam que Heero era, em um belo templo shintoísta bem reservado em Fujiyama. Costureiras japonesas trabalhavam dia-e-noite para fazer os tradicionais robes em branco e os sobretudos em vermelho. Duo estava compreensivelmente animado e Heero irradiava alegria.

Todos os amigos estavam animados por eles conforme o dia se aproximava mais e mais até que eles reservaram, às custas da Corporação Winner, um hotel inteiro.

Mas é claro que as coisas nunca corriam tão tranquilamente assim.

"Winner-sama," o porteiro da noite disse batendo a porta de seu quarto de hotel na noite anterior à cerimônia, "Winner-sama."

Nosso protagonista, Quatre Winner, abriu a porta com apenas um olho aberto e o roupão vestido pela metade. Atrás dele estava seu parceiro de longa data, e possível noivo (tinha muita convicção de que seria aceito caso fizesse o pedido) Trowa Barton dormindo o profundo sono dos muito satisfeitos e mais que tudo Quatre queria juntar-se a ele. Aparentava o cansaço que uma maravilhosa noite de sexo proporcionava e a última coisa que queria ver, bem abaixo do interior de suas pálpebras e Trowa, era o porteiro da noite do hotel. "Sim." Ele falou embromado. Orgulhou-se muito disso porque era totalmente inteligível. O que ninguém lhe disse era que estava em árabe.

"Winner-sama, ocorreu um problema." O porteiro da noite disse baixinho, "não queremos fazer escândalo, mas a senhorita Peacecraft está dificultando as coisas para nós." Quatre ergueu uma lindamente esculpida sobrancelha loira inquisitiva. Pode-se dizer que Trowa gostava muito daquela sobrancelha. "Ela bebeu razoavelmente além da conta e está fazendo uma grande exibição de si mesma." Quatre teve um breve vislumbre da imagem de uma Relena bêbada fazendo striptease e a suprimiu com um arrepio enojado. Mas claro que sendo esse tipo de imagem ela não o deixaria em paz. "Nossa preocupação é que ela possa causar problemas amanhã."

O hotel, deve-se dizer, além de muito luxuoso (e caro) era reconhecido por sua diplomacia em casos semelhantes. "Onde está a senhorita Catalonia?" A senhorita Catalonia era sempre muito confiável em se tratando de resolver problemas envolvendo a senhorita Peacecraft.

"Não se sente bem, Winner-sama." O porteiro da noite disse, "ela saiu com um repórter americano há muitas horas." Quatre mudou de opinião; Dorothy era sempre confiável para resolver problemas envolvendo Relena exceto quando era paquerada por homens bonitos e inteligentes que não fossem gay.

"Deixe-me colocar uma roupa." Quatre disse suspirando. De fato não havia mais ninguém para lidar com isso; Wufei a chamaria de onna¹ bêbada enquanto discursava sobre a injustiça disso tudo. Heero e Duo estavam muito ocupados se preparando para as núpcias.

Encontrou Relena Peacecraft, uma vez rainha do mundo, sentada a um piano tentando tocá-lo; mas isso seria bastante difícil visto que o tampo das teclas estava fechado. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e colocou o copo de tequila pela metade fora de seu alcançe. "Olá," ela disse, "esse piano tá quebrado." E então ela mesmo sentada pulou em seu pescoço, "ele vai casar amanhã e," ma so gesto transformou-se em uma crise de soluços.

"Relena," Quatre disse calmo, "é o que eles querem, agora vamos, vamos te levar pra cama pra você estar radiante amanhã." Relena sempre soube que não tinha chances com Heero, já que ela não era Duo, mas no fundo isso não significava que ela queria admitir isso. Enquanto eles não fossem casados sempre haveria aquela mínima chance, que talvez ele a escolhesse. Casando-se com Duo ele eliminava essa mínima chance e ela ainda não estava pronta para isso.

Quatre havia sido quem a convidara para o casamento, na verdade havia sido Quatre quem convidara a todos. Heero estava tão ocupado organizando todo o resto e Duo tão animado que acabara esquecendo, e agora ele se perguntava se convidá-la não havia sido um pouco cruel. Relena assistiria ao casamento, através dos óculos rosados, uma cerimônia onde ela poderia ser a noiva, embora ela de fato nunca fosse sê-lo.

Claro que ela era uma amiga muito próxima de Heero e não seria justo com ele não convidá-la, e era o dia dele.

Essas coisas eram complicadas. Era mais fácil, Quatre pensava, combater todos os exércitos da Aliança, Oz e White Fang que trabalhar na pequena e íntima lista de convidados de um casamento esperado por todos anos atrás.

Ela esticou-se sobre ele e levantou a tequila, esvaziando o copo em um só gole. "Isso é tão vulgar." Ela protestou, "eu pareço saída de um péssimo livro romântico, eu sempre soube que não tinha chances com ele, eu sabia, mas não consegui me convencer disso. E ele me quer lá, Quatre, então eu vou estar lá e estarei fabulosa e todos pensarão que estou sorrindo porque é tudo tão bonito e eles são tão apaixonados, e eles são, mas eu não consigo. Sinto muito, Quatre, não consigo."

Ele afagou as costas dela mas não surtiu efeito. "Eu quero ir até o Duo e dar um tabefe nele e pisar nos pés dele com tudo, ou colocar alguma coisa no chá do Heero mas isso não é justo." Ela resmungou, "não posso mais fazer isso. Eu sei que estou sendo egoísta e tola mas não consigo."

Quatre se soltou do abraço e olhou para ela. "Relena Peacecraft," ele disse com voz firme, "você derrubou nações, você levantou esse seu queixinho bonito e se certificou que a maquiagem estivesse perfeita antes de ir à luta e fazer o que precisava ser feito. Isso não é nada diferente. Você vai fazer o que precisa ser feito, não porque o Heero te deu um fora, ou por qualquer outro motivo exceto você ser Relena Peacecraft."

Relena engoliu um soluço, "você tem razão," ela disse convicta, "eu sou uma Peacecraft, sou filha de minha mãe e irmã de meu irmão. Sou descendente de reis. Eu não vou me acovardar com algo tão bobo." Ela pos-se de pé cambaelando só um pouquinho, "então eu vou estar no casamento amanhã e vou estar radiante pra ninguém poder dizer que eu deixei o Heero na mão bem no dia dele." Ela esticou-se e deu um beijo alcóolico na bochecha de Quatre. "Obrigada, Quatre, vcoê é um doce."

Ele abriu a porta do quarto de hotel e pulou de volta na cama ouvindo Trowa sibilar conforme ele escorregava o copro nu contra o dele, "você está gelado," Trowa disse esfregando suas costas gentilmente. O toque não tinha nada de sexual, era apenas reconfortante.

"Trowa, o que você acha de você e eu fugirmos, eu compro uma ilha deserta e me certifico que ninguém more lá e a gente faz a Iria enviar tudo o que a gente precisar e eu nunca vou ter que ver ninguém exceto você." Era uma fantasia conhecida que eles discutiam todo o tempo mas que ambos sabiam ser apenas isso, uma fantasia - não que Quatre não pudesse bancá-la se quisesse.

"Você ficaria entediado." Trowa informou-lhe sonolento, "tem um limite de bahama mamas que você pode beber antes de tudo se tornar entediante."

"Eu só estou farto disso," Quatre disse baixinho no pescoço de Trowa, "é sempre a mim que eles recorrem quando algo dá errado, e eu sou doce e bonzinho e por causa da minha simpatia eu apenas quero que as coias em volta de mim sejam felizes mas não sou sempre eu que faço tudo ficar bem para os outros, por que ninguém nunca faz esse tipo de coisa pra mim." Estava sendo petulante e carrancudo e sabia disso, mas ele havia sido arrancado de sua cama em um horário terrível para lidar com uma política bêbada.

"Porque você é o melhor quando se trata de fazer tudo o mais ser incrível." Trowa disse baixinho no escuro, "mas eu acho que você seja doce, eu te conheço melhor. Você é durão e malvado e pode ser," ele se inclinou para sussurrar a palavra no ouvido de Quatre, "cruel. Você é meu assassino, não é?" Trowa mordiscou a orelha dele ao dizer tais palavras, "agora dorme e amanhã o casamento vai ter acabado e nós poderemos ir ficar à toa em alguam praia por um mês ou trê e deixar o mundo se acabar enquanto afogamos suas mágoas em rum."

"Mas,"

"A Iria dá conta de tudo," Trowa respondeu, "o Heero e o Duo vão ter uma lua-de-mel, por que a gente não pode?"

"Mas," Quatre protestou.

"Sem mas, nós sairemos assim que a maré subir."


End file.
